


umbrella academy one-shots.

by mcosta



Series: the untold stories of the umbrella academy. [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Depression, F/F, F/M, Klaus Deserves Better, M/M, five deserves better, hargreeve is an asshole, powers, they all deserve better tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcosta/pseuds/mcosta
Summary: a glimpse into the lives of the hargreeves children.





	umbrella academy one-shots.

it was a quiet afternoon, far too quiet if you ask pogo, when everyone in the house heard a loud scream and a smash erupt from the bottom floor. 

it was an unruly sight, five was standing on the dining room table, while luther covered his ears with his hands. 

“what’s going on?” klaus asked his brothers as he walked into the room. 

“pogo told five to be the bigger person and apologize, so now he’s standing on the table!” luther exclaimed and klaus broke down laughing, causing the others to be alerted of the events. 

“seriously?”, he looked up at five for confirmation, the smaller boy nodded. 

“five! get down!” allison yelled as she entered the room with diego trailing behind her. 

“no. i’m being the bigger person.” five sternly told his siblings, who groaned. 

“five! cut it out!” diego ordered and five stuck his tongue out to him. 

“or what? you come stab me?”, he taunted. “maybe.” diego sneered and five gulped before stomping on the table. 

vanya and ben slowly and carefully came intotnwh room and gasped when they saw it was five causing the ruckus. 

“five!” ben called out to him and five stopped to stare at his brother.

“get down before dad finds you.” vanya said to him and he sighed deeply. 

“fine.” he grumbled before teleporting down in front of his siblings. 

“let’s go.” ben pulled five out of the room with vanya, allison, diego and klaus following swiftly behind them giggling. 

“wait! i still haven’t gotten my apology!” luther called, hurrying after his siblings.


End file.
